


Different

by aflawedfashion



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Surprise Kissing, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Dutch thanks Zeph with a kiss





	Different

“Thank you for helping me.” Dutch slung her bag over her shoulder and squeezed Zeph’s hand as they prepared to vacate their hideout. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

Zeph smiled nervously, trying, for once in her life, to say the right thing, not something that would wake her up in a cold sweat of embarrassment every night for the next five years. “Anytime,” she said. The perfectly short, noncommittal, non-embarrassing response. Cool. Aloof. Everything Zeph wasn’t.

But before Zeph could celebrate her victory, Dutch slipped her hand around Zeph’s waist, resting her hand on her lower back and guiding Zeph towards her. 

Their lips met, and for a moment, Zeph was too shocked to respond, but instinct quickly took over. Dutch’s lips were soft and her touch gentle. She kissed with the sweetness of a princess and the passion of an assassin. 

“Wow,” Zeph gasped through rapid breaths. “What did I do to earn that?” 

“I kept thinking about what you said before you got your memories back - about how it felt right when we hugged.” Dutch shrugged and arched her eyebrows. “And I guess you got in my head.” 

“Really?  _ I _ got in your head.” Zeph grinned. “Was the rain also handing out mind control powers?” Her eyes widened. “Because that would be  _ sooooo  _ cool,” she said before beginning to imagine the consequences of mind control. “Cool and terrifying. I don’t think I could handle that kind of responsibility.”

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t mind control. Just regular power of persuasion.” Dutch smiled. “You made me want to know how it would feel.” 

Zeph blushed, so stunned she hardly heard Johnny shout, “We need to get going!” It was easier to imagine she had gained superpowers than to imagine the most gorgeous, badass woman she’d ever met genuinely wanted to kiss her.

“Coming!” Dutch shouted back and motioned for Zeph to finish packing up her things.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Zeph stuffed her PDD in her bag. “How did it feel?” 

“Well.” Dutch grabbed a box off the desk and led Zeph towards Lucy. “You’re as good a kisser as you are everything else.” 

“Really?” 

“Mm-hm.”

“Better than D’avin?” Zeph asked. 

Dutch laughed and rolled her eyes. “Everyone around here is unbearably competitive lately.” 

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“It was different,” Dutch said, looking straight ahead as she spoke. “Just… different.” 

“Different. Ok. I can work with that.” Zeph furrowed her brow. “You know, I wasn’t prepared.” 

“And if you were?” 

“Then I’d be better than D’avin.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

“Yeah.” Zeph grinned. “We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super quick fic. I just really needed to write something Zeph/Dutch. It's an AU for early season 5.


End file.
